Content may be accessed in many different ways through a variety of media. For example, a movie may be viewed at a movie theater or at home. If viewed at home, the movie may be viewed, for example, from physical media such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) or BLU-RAY DISC®, broadcast services, video-on-demand services, and so on. Such services may be free or subscription based. Additionally, the movie may be viewed on the go with a mobile device such as, for example, a tablet computer, a smartphone, etc.